Entrometido
by Momoleft
Summary: Prometí no meterme entre ustedes, son felices, Bakugo es feliz, tú eres feliz ¿Por que simplemente no puedo apartarme? One-Shot KatsuDeku, TodoDeku


**Entrometido**

 **One-shot**

 _Prometí no entrometerme_

Desde que comenzó el rumor, me sentí extraño, en un principio pensé que era el desagrado ante la idea de que fuera Bakugo a quien elegiste, el chico más revoltoso de la clase y el tipo que te había hecho la vida imposible en más de una ocasión, pensé que era mi rechazó como tu amigo ante la idea de no querer verte sufrir por él por alguien que según yo no te merecía

Después me di cuenta que no era así

Eran celos

Jamás me percate del momento que nuestra fuerte amistad se convirtió en un amor unilateral, pero fue cuando note la enorme opresión en mi pecho cuando vi como Bakugo te besaba demandantemente tras un entrenamiento, en eso comprendí dos cosas; El rumor era cierto y yo te estaba celoso de ese chico cenizo, celoso de cómo sus agresivos labios se apoderaban de tu tierna y dulce boca

Nos hablabas de Bakugo con mucha felicidad, decías que era muy diferente cuando estaban a solas, Uraraka te decía que era muy feliz por ti, mentía, ella te amaba, al igual que yo, Iida solo asentía y fingía estar de acuerdo, mentía, a él no le agradaba Bakugo, y yo, estúpidamente guardaba mis comentarios y me dedicaba a escucharte ¿Cómo no hacerlo? ¿Seremos malos amigos? Eras tan feliz, que no podíamos entrometernos

 _Yo me prometí no entrometerme_

Dude si aquello era amor real, quizás Bakugo no te amaba como yo, quizás no era más que un capricho, no me sorprendería, así era él, un niño antojadizo. Pero ya en tercero de secundaria su actitud cambio cuando te volviste parte de su vida, seguía con ese carácter desagradable, pero ya no era violento ante cualquier respuesta, se volvió apacible, cosa que a todos nos tomó por sorpresa, él era diferente y solo porque ahora tú estabas a su lado

Bakugo era un idiota, pero un idiota que te amaba, todos lo sabíamos, se le notaba a leguas su amor por ti, y eso me cabreaba. Solo un villano destruirá la burbuja en que estaba atrapado el cenizo

Dejaría todo atrás con tal de ser ese villano

No era oficial, no habían declarado nada de alguna relación, sus jueguitos amorosos se quedaban en pequeños afectos en los entrenamientos y una que otra escapada bajo la escalera, donde el cenizo se apoderaba de tus labios deseando algo más que solo besos

Soy un espía, uno que los mira a lo lejos mientras tú sonríes embobado tras los besos de Bakugo y este jadea deseoso de ti, lo noto en su fogosa mirada. Los miro siempre que están juntos, no lo puedo evitar, y no puedo evitar devorarte con la mirada cada ver que puedo, en cada entrenamiento, en cada clase, en cada reunión, almuerzo, desayuno o cena, te deseo apasionadamente, y Bakugo lo sabe, me ha visto

Soy un enfermo, pienso en ti cada noche

Patéticamente espero el momento en que Bakugo sale de tu habitación por las noches, no puedo dormir sabiendo que él está a tu lado y me duele recordar cómo me he desvelado esperando ver aquella cabellera ceniza atravesar los pasillos

 _Juré no entrometerme_

Kirishima, Denki, Ashido y Sero, eran los más felices, decían que Bakugo era un hombre nuevo solo por la influencia tuya, que no había nada mejor que su relación, a mí no me parecía, sentía que Bakugo solo jugaba, o por lo menos eso quería creer

Me guardo estos sentimientos que me presionan el pecho día a día, y siento que algún día mi corazón explotara en un mar de emociones, en donde sin duda me rechazaras, porque alguien ya te ama

Y tú lo amas a él

Mi mirada se ha posado una vez más en ti, pareces medio dormido, cabeceas en tu lugar en el salón, quizás tuviste un amala noche, espero que haya sido eso, y no haya sido Bakugo quien te robo las horas de sueño

Me he colocado de pie, pasando a un lado de mis compañeros, de reojo noto que Bakugo no está en el salón, o su mirada ya me estaría fulminando a lo lejos. Tomo su silla prestada, después de todo no está para que me reclame con aquel tono tan escandaloso y propio de él

Estas cansado, eso lo veo, no me has notado, quizás estas soñando

Mi mano se posó con lentitud y cuidado sobre tus parpados, impidiendo que me vieras

─¿Kacchan? ─

Despertaste, y solo me dedico a mirar tus delicados y brillantes labios, estabas esperando una respuesta, una que no podía darte. No era él, pero lo seria si tú me lo pidieras

─¿Kacchan? ─

Volviste a llamar confundido y temeroso, en verdad lo siento Midoriya

Mi deseo se apoderó de mí y sentí a mi corazón explotar cuando nuestros labios se unieron en una dulce y apasionada danza de donde al fin cumplí uno de mis tantos anhelos pecaminosos que se apoderaban de mi cuerpo y mente cada noche, cada vez que te veía, cada vez que deseaba ser Bakugo solo para poder hacer esto con libertad

Porque te deseo en cuerpo y alma

No me detengo, y comienzo a volverme más demandante aventurándome con mi lengua, acariciando la tuya, volviéndose una corografía improvisada de mi afán de apoderarme de tu boca, esperando que sean mío y de nadie más

Escucho las voces de mis compañeros, diciéndome que me detenga, los ignoro, estoy siendo controlado por la lujuria y el erotismo que se ha acumulado en mi desde que sé que ya no eres libre

 _Eh roto mi promesa, y de la peor manera_

Alguien tira de mis cabellos separándome de tus labios, y lo único que logró ver en aquel momento son unos nudillos que se dirigen a mi rostro, lanzándome contra uno de los pupitres. Perdí el equilibro y caí sobre mi

─To-Todoroki-kun─ Tu voz, tu voz de sorpresa es inconfundible

Eh sido descubierto para mi mala suerte, y no por ti, descubierto por aquella bestia ceniza que en este momento está a un paso de arrancarme la lengua por lo que he hecho con tu boca, y por todo lo que deseaba hacer en aquel momento sin importarme ser visto

─MALDITO BASTARDO─ Me grita mirándome enfurecido, solo me dedico a limpiar la sangre que emana de mi reventado labio─. ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS?! ¡¿EH?! ¡DESGRACIADO!

─Ka-Kacchan…─Susurras, te levantas, le miras avergonzado ─Y-Yo no quería, yo no, Kacchan te juro que yo no─

─¡DEKU CÁLLATE! ¡ESO YA LO SÉ! ─ Les miro, y Bakugo te conoce, sabe que no le harías algo así─. ¡ES ESTE IMBÉCIL QUE SIEMPRE ANDA JODIENDO! ─ Solo les miro─ SIEMPRE CABREANDOME Y METIÉNDOSE EN DONDE NADIE LO LLAMA, SIEMPRE ACOSÁNDOTE COMO EL ENFERMO QUE ES

Tus ojos me miran con horror, me siento todo un villano, una basura asquerosa y repugnante que se ha aprovechado de tu inocencia y confianza

No me arrepiento

Relamo mis labios, saboreando tu ser una vez más, en verdad no me arrepiento, tu sabor en definitiva es el mejor, ahora entiendo porque Bakugo siempre te busca en cada receso, yo también me haría adicto a ti

─Todoroki-kun

─ ¡RESPONDE BASTARDO! ─Sus ojos escarlata me miran deseosos de ver correr sangre, he desatado aquella bestia que tu habías logrado domar, Bakugo esta enfurecido, colérico, pero eso a mí no me importa─. ¡¿QUÉ PRETENDÍAS?! ¡¿AH?! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!

Me pongo de pie, y noto aquel repentino reflejo protector por parte de Bakugo, se pone entre tú y yo, quiere protegerte

Protegerte de mí

Les miro una vez más y vuelvo a limpiar la sangre, esta vez, tu sabor es opacado por el sabor metálico que invade mi boca

Sé que perderé, pero con tal de amargarle la vida a Bakugo, no me importa, después de todo siempre ganará, tiene una gran ventaja, él te tiene a ti como su respaldo

─ ¡RESPONDE MALDITA SEA! ¡¿QUÉ CREES QUE HACES?!─

─Me entrometo ─

─ **No olviden dejar sus Reviews─**

 **Un saludo a todos y nos leemos en un próximo one-shot o en alguno de mis otros fics**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**

 **Se despide momoleft**

 **PD: escribí esto en medio de uno de mis descanso de estudio, para que no se enojen los que me siguen en mis otros fics :'D, tengo pruebas por montones**


End file.
